Suddenly
by Kal-of-the-Kalemi
Summary: What happens when Chase tells Zoey he knows what she did last summer? What DID she do?r&r. pairings arent sure yet
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Zoey 101! Wish I did but I don't, ok? Review, cuz if ya don't I won't write anymore to this story and it's ending in a cliffie, so that won't be fair!  
Flames will be used to warm the homeless this winter.**

Zoey's 15. Zoey's POV.

Something really weird happened this summer. I was at Wal-Mart when I heard my name being called. Hm. It sounded like—  
"Chase!" I said, hugging him.  
He pushed me away.  
"Don't act all happy! I know what you did!" he said kinda angrily.  
"When?"  
"Last summer."  
I pushed my eyebrows up at him. _OK, that's really creepy, Chase! _I thought.  
"What did I do?"  
"You made out with LOGAN!"  
"Ooohhhhhhhhhhhhh," I said, remembering.  
_FLASHBACK  
In the cold, dark night, I stumbled over to the beach, calling Chase's name since he usually came here when he was upset. I didn't MEAN to call him a doormat.  
"Zoey?" I heard someone call.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's ok." We leaned into each other and started to kiss. Then after the sweet, gentle kiss, my eyes grew accostumed to the dark.  
"Logan!"  
"Hey, babe."  
"I'm sorry, I thought you were Chase."  
"What does it matter, you know I'm a good kisser."  
"True." I was soooo tired.  
We sat down and started kissign again. Soon, it turned into a full make-out session.  
END FLASHBACK  
_Chase raised his voice now.  
"You knew I liked you, Zoey! YOU KNEW!"  
"But you NEVER told ME!"  
"But YOU KNEW!"  
"Yes, Chase! I KNEW! But I was WAITING for YOU to tell me! And guess what? IT NEVER HAPPENED CHASE! I GOT SICK OF WAITING! I liked you too!" tears were forming around my eyes. threatening to spill out.  
"Logan was justa comfort that night! I WANTED YOU!"  
People were now looking at us.  
"Tsk. Tsk. Lovers' quarrel," said an old lady behind us.  
"Oh, cram it, lady!" Chase said. She shook her cane at him.  
"Don't you yell at ME, young man!"  
"I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm just upset," he turned around to look at me, his eyes glowing with anger. "At HER!"  
By now, I'd started to cry. Chase was really scaring me.  
I ran off.  
"Aw, Zo! Come back! I didn't mean it!" he called, running after me.  
"Chase! GO AWAY! Stop! Leave me ALONE! I hate you! I—"  
I never got to finish my sentence because I ran into a car. And suddenly, everything went black.

CHASE POV  
"Zoey!" I yelled, but it was too late. The car hit her. She fell down.  
_Aw, man! It's all my fault,_ I thought as I peered at her. She didn't seem to have a pulse.  
_I-I-I...  
_"I killed her."

END CHAPTER

Me: review!  
Zoey: oh great, so I'm dead!  
me: we'll see.  
Zoey: great way to end the chapter. wait no, the show! Zoey's dead, all you have left is ''101''!  
me: hey, I said I didn't own zoey 101!  
zoey: oh but you get to kill me?  
me: y'know, for a dead person you sure talk alot.  
zoey: so?  
me: it's annoying.

**anyway, review!**


	2. Songficcie

**I own NOtHInG!Noth-THING!  
Suddenly  
Chapter 2  
The Song  
Hey guys  
this really has nothing to do with the story except the name but I just figured ya'll deserve an update. and its a kooli song, kinda catchy tune.I am currently working on a sequel to "Collapsed" so watch for that hopefully before December---lol!  
OK, shout-outs to my reviewers:  
Ginger Lovell-well don't give it away! ;-)  
evilangel14-yeah he was! but hey, the dude loves the girl:-)  
Yoohoo-well this is like my 6th online, but I have like 15 more and you'd know if you'd have visited my profile. but anyway, the homeless say thanks for the flame!  
lolerz  
melonbar92, starfiregirl5671, pinkcamoflauge78, ghostwriter626, and luckyducky8200 - thanks for your reviews!**

_She feels lost in her own life  
Treading water just to keep from slipping under  
And she wonders if she's where she's supposed to be  
Tired of trying to do it right  
Her dreams are just too far away to see how steps she's making  
Might be taking her to who she wants to be  
_And Suddenly it isn't what it used to be and after all this time she worked out just fine and Suddenly I am where I'm supposed to be and after all the tears I was supposed to be here  
_She feels locked in her own life  
Scared of what she might lose if she moves away from who she was  
And she's afraid if being free  
There's a way she knows is right  
She can't feel the things she knows  
And so each step she's taking is a step of faith toward who she'll be  
_And Suddenly it isn't what it used to be And after all this time she worked out just fine and Suddenly I am where I'm supposed to be and after all the tears I was supposed to be here  
_And here where the night is darkest black  
She feels the fear and the light is furthest back  
And through her tears she can't see the dawn is coming  
Skies will clear and the light will find her where she's always been  
_And Suddenly it isn't what it used to be And after all this time she worked out just fine and Suddenly I am where I'm supposed to be and after all the tears I was supposed to be here_  
_And Suddenly it isn't what it used to be And after all this time she worked out just fine and Suddenly I am where I'm supposed to be and after all the tears I was supposed to be here_  
Suddenly  
Suddenly  
Suddenly  
Suddenly  
Suddenly_

**-Suddenly by Superchick ... album: Beauty From Pain**

Zoey:it's a cute song but what does it have to do with me?  
Me: well.. it said she's afraid of like living her life and if you're dead... ya can't really live, right guys?  
Zoey: so I AM dead?  
Me: We'll see.  
Zoey: But you said—  
Me: Aaaaaand that's it. Review!  
Once again, flames will be used to warm the homeless this winter.  
_  
_  
**Kal-of-the-Kalemi**


End file.
